The present invention relates generally to means for mounting televisions and similar appliances to support surfaces and, more particularly, to a mounting lug for reliably and inexpensively securing a television to a support tray or substrate in a manner which prevents the television from falling off of the support tray.
Electrical appliances, such as television receivers and the like, have previously been secured to support trays or other similar working surfaces with conventional securing systems utilizing multiple pieces of hardware, such as clips, plates, cables and the like. This multiple hardware frequently requires good manual dexterity and extensive time to assemble the securing system. Most such securing systems are expensive not only due to the numerous pieces required to constitute the securing system, but also due to the time required to assemble the system.
One method of mounting televisions involves the use of a series of "bosses" formed in the television housing or cabinet and located on the underside of the television receiver. Typically, such a mounting boss projects downward from the cabinet and engages an aperture or opening positioned in a mounting plate. The television, by way of the boss, is then secured by fasteners or other similar devices to a support tray or stand. Forming such mounting bosses in the exterior cabinet of a television receiver requires modification of an existing television cabinet mold, which is impractical and expensive. For mounting the television, the position of the mounting bosses on the television cabinet dictates that the openings into which the bosses sit in the support tray be accurately positioned in the support tray. Where the apertures are not accurately aligned, the securing system is essentially inoperable. Additionally, the mounting bosses are adapted to be received only by one opening in the support tray, thereby providing only one position in which the television would take on the support tray. Moreover, such mounting bosses may be easily broken off when the television is moved.
The present invention is directed to a mounting fixture and mounting system which overcomes the disadvantages typically experienced with a typical mounting boss securement system. The present invention is directed to a mounting fixture in the form of a lug member which may have a fastener member formed integral therewith which can be easily attached to the base of a television receiver or similar appliance by way of a suitable adhesive means. Alternatively, the lug member may also receive a fastener member in a threaded recess thereof. The invention is also directed to a combined assembly which includes a support tray and a plurality of mounting lug receiving openings disposed therein in a preselected pattern, wherein each such opening is adapted to receive in an engaging fashion at least one engagement or mounting surface of the mounting lug.
The mounting lug includes a television support or bearing member with a planar surface having a suitable adhesive means affixed thereto and a fastener or a fastener receptacle embedded in a base portion integrally formed with the support member, which base portion depends downwardly from the support plate. In some instances, the fastener member receives an adjustment means in the form of a nut which is located proximate to the base portion of the mounting lug. The nut may be mounted on a threaded shaft of the mounting lug to enable adjustment of the television cabinet with respect to the support tray. In instances where a fastener member is not formed integral with the base portion, the base portion may include a fastener receptacle in the form of a projecting boss.
The mounting lug further includes a series of radial reinforcement ribs. A series of recesses are arranged in the support tray in a preselected pattern, which recesses accommodate either the fastener member or fastener receptacle boss. The recesses give the user of the mounting lug a variety of positions on the television cabinet to place the mounting lug. The mounting lug fastener member or fastener boss are integrally formed with the body of the mounting lug and the radial member ribs provide the reinforcement to the lug and reinforce it against breaking off due to the loads imposed by the television receiver.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a mounting lug for use with a television receiver, or similar appliance, which may be easily and reliably secured to an exterior cabinet surface thereof, and which permits the appliance to be easily mounted on a support tray.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mounting lug for a television receiver having an adhesive mounting surface on one end and a fastener member, such as a threaded bolt, integrally formed in a base portion on the opposite end of the mounting lug, the bolt being received in any one of a plurality of openings disposed in a support tray.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mounting lug for use with an electrical appliance such as a television receiver, which mounting lug has adhesive means associated therewith for adhesive attachment to the cabinet of the television receiver, and wherein the mounting lug includes a support tray fastening member integrally molded into a base portion of the mounting lug, the fastener member being adapted to be received any one of a plurality of mounting apertures disposed on a support tray, the mounting lug being supported on the support tray by a retaining nut mounted thereon.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a series of mounting lugs in combination with a television receiver support tray and the support tray having a series of openings each adapted to engage any one of the mounting lugs, the mounting lugs including a base portion having fastener means integrally formed therein, the base portion extending outwardly to define a support portion of the mounting lug, the support portion having adhesive means disposed thereon for attachment to the television receiver, the mounting lug base portion having a projecting portion which operatively engages a support tray recess, the mounting lug portion, and support portion being further interconnected by a plurality of rib members.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination of a series of mounting lugs and a support tray having a series of recesses disposed therein in a prearranged pattern, the mounting lugs having adjustable means thereon.
These and other objects feature an advantage of the present invention which is apparent from a reading of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.